In many conventional set top boxes, the resetting of the set top box requires the activation of a reset tack switch which is located on the main printed circuit board. Generally, the main printed circuit board is a horizontal planar structure and the tack switch is on the top portion of the main printed circuit board. The tack switch in such a position inside the set top box is not easily accessible and generally requires some button, access aperture or the like near an exterior surface of the set top and further requires an electrical cable to activate the tack switch through the button, access aperture or the like.
In light of the ever increasing need to miniaturize or reduce the size of set top boxes due to consumer preference, the need exists to develop set top boxes having no internal cables or a smaller number of cables and having other design features conducive to a compact space efficient size. It is important to note that compactness can make thermal management a challenge. As such, for preferred set top boxes to function properly for an extended life, such set top boxes must still have suitable thermal management systems.